thedeviantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyler BrutsChe
Tyler BrutsChe is the fastest man alive. He attends Davenport's School for the Unusually Gifted. Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Physiology: Tyler's body is adapted towards the rigors of high-speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many times more efficient than those of a normal human being. He metabolizes an estimated 95% of the caloric energy content of foodstuffs (normal humans use about 25%). The chemical processes of Tyler's musculature are so highly enhanced that his body does not generate fatigue poisons, the normal by-products of locomotion, which force the body to rest. Rather, his body constantly expels waste products during his accelerated respiration through exhalation. His joints are smoother and lubricated more efficiently than those of a normal human being. His tendons have the tensile strength of spring steel. His bones contain unknown materials significantly more durable than calcium to withstand the dynamic shocks of his feet touching the ground at speeds a human could never achieve or withstand. Tyler's practical reaction time is several times faster than a normal human's and the speed at which his brain processes information is heightened to a level commensurate with his bodily speed, enabling him to perceive his surroundings while traveling at high velocities. Tyler's lachrymose is more viscous than normal, thus preventing rapid evaporation and replenishment of surface fluids on his eyeballs under the influence of high wind velocity to occlude his vision. Superhuman Speed: He was originally capable of running faster than the speed of sound (770 miles per hour). He had sufficient energy reserves that enabled him to run at this average speed for an unknown amount of hours before reducing his speed to replenish his body's store of energy. Tyler has used his powers of acceleration for various feats. He is able to pluck an arrow out of the air from a standing start, and dodge machine gun fire. He has created cyclone-like gusts of wind, which are able to knock a man off his feet. He is able to run across the Atlantic Ocean and to oversea continents without having to stop, run up the sides of buildings effortlessly, and also seems able to use some type of energy, comparing it to "his father's power". After his augmentation done by the Professor, where his powers were upgraded by Isotope Z, his running speed was increased until he was capable of easily reaching high supersonic speeds between Mach 4 (3,080 miles per hour) and Mach 5 (3,691, miles per hour). The true extent of his amplified abilities are unknown, though he has been observed outrunning Brendan's lightning bolts, running from Tibet to Indonesia in a few seconds, and covering half the Earth's distance in 92 seconds. He has ran back and forth in time and created time displaced duplicates (which Stephen Hawking theorized to take speeds of 25,000,000 mph) it can be confirmed Tyler has moved at speeds faster than light. No explanation has been given yet for his recent increase in speed. Tyler is also immune to the effects of friction, reduced oxygen up to a point where a human can no longer breathe, and impact upon his body while moving at super-speeds. He has traveled around the world by running on top of the ocean water and even ran all the way up Mount Everest without slowing down and went flying above cloud level as a result. He has recently shown the ability to shift his molecules through solid objects, and transport people at speeds greater than the speed of sound without injuring them. Enhanced Durability: His body is capable of resisting tremendous impact forces that could easily crush and kill a human without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. Superhuman Reflexes: Tyler's reaction time and reflexes are also superior to that of a human. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, everything he perceives, moves slower to him. Accelerated Metabolism: Tyler's metabolism is more than 15 time that of a normal human being, thus enabling him to heal much faster then normal and have an extended health and longevity. Superhuman Stamina: Tyler's physiology grants him greater stamina when compared to an ordinary human, allowing him to operate at peak capacity for at least several hours before he begins to grow tired. Superhuman Agility: His physiology grants him superhuman agility being more flexible and having greater balance. Superhuman Strength: Tyler possesses superhuman strength in his lower body as part of his body's adaptations for running. His legs can press approximately 1 ton under optimal conditions. Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a Deviant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. Intangibility: Tyler also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Pre-molecular Chronokinesis: Tyler once had the power to vibrate his atoms so quickly he traveled forward in time. His molecular speed that he generated displaced him out of the mainstream time/space so that he was able to propel himself into the future. He could leap from an hour to up to twelve days, and remain for several minutes to several hours before being recalled to his present time once his body tired, or he could return at will before his time was up. As he returned from his trip, he returned the exact moment he left so as to appear that he had been gone for half a nanosecond. He was able to bring inorganic objects from the future back to his correct time, although it was not shown what would happen if he attempted to bring organic objects with him. These new powers were having an affect on his physical health. Each time he met up with his future self (if indeed the person he met was his future self), the future self looked more and more haggard. Temporal Duplication: By leaping only mere seconds in time, he learned to create an indefinite number of "temporal dupes" that could be controlled with a certain amount of coordination. Abilities Quick Intellect: Tyler is able to think at great speeds, contrary to his impulsiveness. Because Tyler has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. Category:Student Category:Deviant Category:Class 4 Category:Class 3 Category:Augmented Deviant